1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device applicable to the positioning of a loose object on a carrier such as a positioner for positioning a pendant on a necklace.
2. Background Information
A patent search was run by Mary M. Moyne of Mcleod & Moyne of Okemos, Mich. that uncovered the following prior art patents:
  229,257KingJun. 29, 1880  511,944GordonJan. 2, 18941,746,054RidabockFeb. 4, 19303,094,754WayneJun. 25, 19633,122,900Beghetto, JrMar. 3, 19645,440,900WhiteAug. 15, 19955,651,275TowneJul. 29, 1997Applicant found other patents:4,551,993NagahoriNov. 12, 19855,806,346SchlingerSep. 15, 1998
The above patents seem to address the problem of holding a pendant in position on a necklace, but they don't seem to be a simple way to hold a pendant in position on a necklace. As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome these and other shortcomings of existing pendant positioners.